see you again
by jiminKai
Summary: jongin dan sehun adalah sahabat I'm not good at summary sehun jongin, kai(girl)
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN**

Aku dan sehun berteman sejak junior school

Kami bertemu lewat cara yang kurang menyenangkan,saat itu salah satu senior menyuruhnya menunjuk salah satu murid baru untuk maju kedepan dan menari suatu kebetulan atau bukan ia menunjukku hanya dalam sepersekian detik setelah senior menyuruhnya.

Aku pikir sehun sudah mengincarku sebelumnya padahal jelas-jelas aku sama sekali tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

Aku memang maju dan menari bersamanya seperti yang disuruh senior tapi sialnya ditengah – tengah lagu celanaku robek dan itu sukses membuatku ditertawai oleh semua murid baru dan juga senior – seniorku,aku tidak tau apakah sehun juga menertawaiku juga atau juga karena saat itu aku langsung berlari keluar dari aula dengan rasa malu yang sangat.

" _maaf..."_

 _Sehun berlari mengikuti jongin dan mengikutinya sampai jongin berhenti dikebun sekolah,disana jongin menutup mukanya dengan tangan tapi bahunya bergetar dan sehun tau jongin sedang menangis karena malu_

" _maaf,seharusnya aku tidak memilihmu"_

 _Jongin berhenti menangis meski masih sesenggukan,ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sehun beberapa langkah di hadapannya._

" _aku merasa bersalah,ku mohon maafkan aku..."_

 _Jongin ingin marah,tapi melihat wajah penuh rasa sesal itu membuatnya urung lagipula ini bukan kesalahan sehun,siapa yang tau celananya akan robek._

" _sudahlah,ini bukan salahmu"_

 _Sehun melepas blazernya dan memberikannya pada jongin_

" _pakailah,untuk menutupi celanamu "_

 _Dan jongin tau,sehun adalah orang yang tulus_

 _Saat itu,awal mereka bersama sebagai teman_

Tidak ada yang menyangka aku dan sehun akan berteman,sifat kami yang bertolak belakang membuat banyak orang sangsi pada pertemanan kami,tapi kami memang berteman tidak kami bersahabat,karena sejak hari itu kami selalu bersama.

Kami memang berasal dari kota yang berbeda dan kebetulan pindah ke seoul saat tahun ajaran baru,tidak ada teman sekelas kami saat sekolah dasar yang masuk kesekolah bersama.

Kami benar – benar asing pada lingkungan yang baru dan itu membuat kami cepat menjadi akrab,dan suatu kebetulan aku dan sehun berada dikelas yang sama.

Aku yang tergolong siswa bandel dan sehun yang rajin,guru kami bilang aku hanya akan menarik sehun pada pergaulan yang tidak baik dan bisa saja menjadi sepertiku tapi sehun selalu akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat membicarakan persahabatan kami

 _Bel masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu,tapi jongin masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang._

 _Ia tidak tuli untuk mendengarnya,tapi ia memang sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran choi seongsangnim,minggu lalu ia dihukum habis – habisan hanya karena nilai ujiannya yang jelek dan itu membuat moodnya pada pelajaran guru itu down._

" _disini kau rupanya"_

 _Kedua netra jongin terbuka dan menangkap sosok sehun berdiri membelakangi matahari,menghalangi sinarnya yang memang mengganggu jongin sejak tadi_

" _apa yang kau lakukan disisni?"_

 _Tanya jongin,ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi_

" _seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu,bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu kim jongin"_

" _aku tidak tuli sehun"_

" _lalu?"_

 _Jongin melirik,lalu mendesah pura – pura tidak tau atau memang tidak tau sih?_

" _sudahlah,kau kembali kekelas sana"_

 _Usir jongin_

" _tidak jika kau juga tidak"_

 _Tolak sehun,kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada_

" _kau mau reputasimu rusak di mata choi seongsangnim huh?"_

" _kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku maka ayo,kita kekelas bersama"_

" _kau itu tidak bisa menerima penolakan ya?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng dan menarik tangan jongin tanpa ijin_

" _dimana sehun?"_

 _Semua siswa dikelas menggeleng tak tau untuk menjawab pertanyaan choi seongsangnim_

 _Sedangkan sang guru mengerutkan keningnya,ia tidak terlalu peduli jika bangku sebelah kiri kosong karena ia tau itu milik siapa dan ia juga tidak masalah jika sipemilik bangku itu membolos pelajarannya,tapi pemilik bangku sebelah kanan adalah siswa terbaiknya dikelas ini dan absennya sehun menjadi hal yang harus dipertanyakan._

" _baiklah,buka buku halaman dua puluh lima,jeon jungkook yang membacanya"_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Choi seongsangnim menoleh,dahinya kembali mengerut melihat sehun baru masuk bersama jongin._

" _darimana kalian?"_

 _Jongin hendak menjawab tapi sehun menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya_

" _maaf kami terlambat,saya mencari barang saya yang hilang dan jongin membantu saya"_

 _Sang guru menatap mereka dengan menelisik,lebih terlihat sangsi karena ada jongin sedangkan jongin acuh padanya._

" _anda sudah mendengar alasan sehun bukan? Jika memang saya tidak boleh masuk saya bisa pergi"_

 _Ucap jongin,merasa sang guru menatapnya dengan menyebalkan._

" _jongin-"_

" _duduklah"_

 _Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkuk berterima kasih dan menari jongin untuk duduk._

Aku mengenal keluarganya,ia hanya tinggal dengan dua hyung dan meninggal ketika melahirkannya.

Ayahnya seorang polisi dan sehun sering mengatakan padaku bahwa ia selalu bangga pada ayahnya.

" _aku akan menjadi seorang polisi jongin"_

" _seperti ayahmu?kau yakin dengan tubuh kurusmu ini huh?"_

 _Sehun bersungut,mendorong tubuh jongin dan mencibir_

" _aku pasti akan membentuk tubuhku,kau lihat saja nanti"_

 _Jongin tertawa,tapi mengamini dalam hati_

" _terserah kau sehun"_

" _lalu kau?"_

" _aku? Kau tau aku suka balapan bukan? Kurasa aku ingin menjadi pembalap"_

 _Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik bahu jongin hingga membuat jongin kaget_

" _jangan"_

 _Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali_

" _kenapa?"_

" _itu berbahaya,kau bertaruh nyawa untuk itu"_

 _Ucap sehun,ada kekhawatiran didalam kata – katanya yang membuat jongin terhenyak sesaat lalu terkekeh_

" _tidak ada yang tidak berbahaya sehun,semua pekerjaan pasti ada resiko,menjadi polisi juga sangat beresiko kau bertaruh nyawa juga"_

" _tapi setidaknya itu untuk Negara"_

" _jadi kau berpikir balapan itu sia – sia? Maksudmu aku tidak menghasilkan apapun dari balapan untuk Negara?"_

 _Sehun terkejut,bukan itu maksudnya_

 _Tapi sepertinya jongin sudah salah paham atas jawabannya_

" _bukan seperti itu jongin"_

" _hey,aku tau mimpimu itu sangat berbobot tapi aku juga hanya mewujudkan mimpiku"_

" _jongin..."_

Dan kami bertengkar karena hal sekecil itu,sampai berhari – hari tidak saling bicara.

Sebenarnya tidak juga,aku tidak marah padanya hanya tersinggung dan sepertinya dia juga sungkan untuk mendekatiku aku benar – benar tidak tahan atas keterdiamannya maka aku yang mengajaknya bicara.

Ketika kami menginjak Senior high school,kami kembali berada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama,bisa dikatakan aku dan sehun tidak terpisahkan.

Sehun menyukai adik kembarku,dan aku menyukai hubungan mereka.

Aku tau sehun bisa menjaga kai dengan baik,satu – satunya keluargaku.

 _Riuh – riuh terdengar dijalanan kosong yang berisi muda – mudi_

 _Beberapa mobil modofikasi maupun asli berjajar di pnggir jalan,di tengah – tengah ada dua mobil yang bersiap melaju dan mengadu kecepatan._

 _Sementara itu,disisi sebelah kiri sehun memperhatikan mobil yang berwarna merah dengan was – was,ini memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi jongin mengikuti balapan liar._

 _Tapi tetap saja sebagai sahabat sehun merasa khawatir,terakhir jongin mendapatkan cedera di tangan kiri karena tabrakan yang tak cukup parah memang tapi membuat sisi kanan mobilnya rusak._

 _Sebuah genggaman membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum menenangkannya._

" _tenanglah,jongin adalah juara,kita tau itu"_

 _Dan mau tak mau sehun tersenyum juga mendengan ucapan kai_

" _ya..kuharap ia tak mendapat cedera lagi"_

Dunia balap bukan hal baru lagi bagiku,semenjak aku mendapat kesempatan pertama memodifikasi mobil dan mengikuti balapan sejak itulah aku menjadi singa jalanan.

Pundi – pundi ku bertambah,dan teman – temanku juga bertambah.

Setelah lulus dari senior high school,aku dan sehun memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Kami menggapai impian kami masing – masing.

" _kau serius jongin?_

" _kapan aku bermain – main sehun? Jepang lebih aman daripada disini,dan aku...tidak ingin menyulitkanmu"_

 _Jongin menggenggam setir kemudinya dengan erat_

" _kenapa? Apa karena aku seorang polisi?"_

" _tidak...tapi karena aku seorang pembalap liar sehun...dengan status buronan"_

 _Dua bulan sebelumnya,Jongin dan kawanannya sempat mencuri sebuah mobil balap dari perusahaan ternama dan memodifikasi ulang semua body mobil,mereka menjadi buronan dan sehun menjadi salah satu polisi dalam tim yang ditugaskan melacak keberadaan jongin tanpa mereka tau,bahwa jongin dan sehun adalah sahabat._

" _apakah...Kai akan ikut denganmu?"_

 _Jongin terdiam sesaat,kemudian mengangguk dan sehun mengerti_

 _Kai adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang dimiliki jongin,lagipula jikapun ia tinggal maka kai akan dalam bahaya._

" _ingatlah sehun,meski jalan kita sudah berbeda...jangan pernah lupa bahwa kita adalah keluarga,sekalipun kita bertentangan"_

" _oppa..."_

 _Kai memeluk jongin,menenggelamkan wajahnya didada jongin dan menangis._

" _ini yang terbaik untuk kita Sayang..."_

 _Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala kai berkali – kali,sebelum membawanya menjauh dari jangkauan mata Sehun_

" _apakah kita akan kembali?"_

" _oppa tidak tau..."_

Akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan saat sahabatmu adalah orang yang harus kau tangkap dan kau pidanakan karena aku tau sehun merasakan hal itu.

Matanya yang memancarkan penyesalan dan juga kesedihan tak bisa kulupa,sejak malam itu aku dan sehun tak pernah berjumpa la _gi._


	2. see you again

**sebelumnya maaf kalo chap yang kemarin membingungkan aku newbie dan masih agak bingung caranya**

 **nyampe aku post 2 kali,dan buat yang udah review di f yg satunya makasihh ya...**

 **WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN**

" _apa? Mengundurkan diri?"_

 _Sang atasan terkejut tentu saja, sehun adalah salah satu polisi yang baik dan berprestasi meski ia baru 3 tahun bergabung_

 _Beberapa kasus besar ia tangani dengan baik dan jarang ada polisi sepertinya_

 _Pengakuan sehun yang tiba – tiba tentu saja membuatnya terkejut_

 _Apalagi divisi yang ia tempati sedang menangani kasus besar_

 _Yang sehun tau sendiri_

 _Itu berkaitan dengan jongin dan kai_

 _Dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dan ia tak ingin melukai mereka_

" _ya,pak..."_

" _kau yakin,tapi kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"_

 _Ya,dan masalahnya adalah pertentangan batin yang ia hadapi sekarang membuatnya hampir gila_

 _Ia menyayangi sahabat dan juga kekasihnya_

 _Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu_

 _Keputusan besar sudah ia ambil_

 _Dan ia hanya bisa meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena mengingkari janjinya_

 _Dan mungkin_

 _Untuk meninggalkan dunia yang telah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil_

 _JEPANG,14 January 20xx_

 _Tak mudah mencari jejak Jongin di Negara seluas itu dengan statusnya yang buronan_

 _sehun sudah seminggu di negeri sakura ini_

 _mencari jejak jongin yang hampir tak ada_

 _setiap tempat dimana ada balapan sehun selalu kesana,berharap bisa menemukannya atau jika tidak seseorang yang tau dimana jongin_

 _namun sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil_

 _tak ada yang mengetahui siapa jongin_

 _atau mungkin,semoga yang dipikirkan sehun kalau jongin sudah tak ada di negara ini tak benar_

 _kemungkinan - kemungkinan buruk selalu terlintas dipikiran sehun_

 _sial,sehun harus mencari kemana lagi_

 _setiap pelosok tempat sudah ia kunjungi_

 _ia tak memiliki petunjuk apapun untuk menemukan keberdaan jongin dan kai_

 _yah..itu pasti,mana mungkin jongin memberinya petunjuk padanya yang -dulu- seorang polisi_

 _2 bulan kemudian,disaat sehun hampir menyerah_

 _ada seseorang yang memberinya informasi mengenai keberadaan jongin_

 _sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi_

 _hampir saja ia kembali ke korea dan berpikir bahwa jongin tak ada di jepang  
_

 _"kau bisa memberiku petunjuk ?"_

 _"dia ada disebuah tempat,bar 25...kau akan menemuinya disana"_

 _suara dentuman musik yang menggema menyambutnya begitu menginjakkan kakinya di bar_

 _netranya bergerak mencari keberadaan jongin_

 _diantara puluhan manusia yang bergerak liar di dance floor membuatnya kesulitan_

 _ia bergerak menuju meja bar dan memesan bir_

 _pelayan laki - laki didepannya memperhatikannya dengan intens dan sehun merasakannya_

 _"ada apa?"_

 _pelayan itu menggeleng,kemudian kembali ke pekerjaannya_

 _sedangkan sehun,ia kembali mencari jongin dengan matanya_

 _jika ia menerobos kedalam kerumunan manusia gila di sana akan semakin menyulitkannya_

 _seorang wanita berpakaian minim mendekatinya dan dengan berani menyapanya_

 _tentu saja,ia wanita murahan_

 _"hey tampan, butuh teman?"_

 _sehun mendesah malas_

 _ia paling tidak suka pada wanita murahan seperti ini_

 _tidak seperti kai yang ia yakin,kai tak seliar ini_

 _meskipun beberapa kali ia menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan kai_

 _"pergilah"_

 _bukannya menurut,wanita itu semakin mendekat pada sehun dan bersandar di pundaknya_

 _"oh,ayolah...akan kutemani kau sampai puas sayang"_

 _sehun jijik mendengarnya,tak ada yang boleh memanggilnya sayang selain kai_

 _"aku sedang mencari teman,tapi bukan sepertimu"_

 _"ah,siapa?apakah ia disini? mungkin aku bisa membantumu"_

 _sejenak sehun terdiam,kemudian menoleh pada wanita itu_

 _berpikir sebentar_

 _tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran wanita itu_

 _lagipula,wanita itu lebih tau tempat ini_

 _"aku mencari jongin..."_

 _sehun bisa melihat wanita itu terlihat terkejut,tapi kemudian tersenyum_

 _"kau siapanya?"_

 _"sudah kubilang aku mencari temanku"_

 _"baiklah..."_

 _wanita itu tersenyum,dan itu memuakkan_

 _"aku akan menunjukannya padamu,asal kau bayar aku "_

 _sehn mengiyakan,berapapun akan ia keluarkan asalkan bisa menemukan jongin_

 _"follow me.."_

 _dan sehun mengikuti wanita itu,memasuki sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan lorong_

 _disisi kanan dan kiri ada beberapa pintu dan samar - samar sehun bisa mendengar desahan_

 _oh..sahabat dan kekasihnya tinggal ditempat seperti ini_

 _wanita itu berbelok ke lorong kiri_

 _dimana ada sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dan jika diperhatikan jaraknya jauh dari lorong yang pertama ia lewati_

 _"masuklah.."_

 _sehun mengernyitkan kening,seakan tau pikiran sehun wanita itu terkekeh_

 _"tak ada pelacur yang diijinkan masuk kesana,dan aku termasuk...tenang saja,aku tak menipu rang setampan kau"_

saat itu,saat aku duduk dimeja bar key memberitauku bahwa ada seorang teman yang mencariku dan diantar oleh naomi ke tempatku

aku berpikir bahwa itu pastilah orang yang dendam dan bermaksud menculik kai

menjadi kim jongin tidak mudah,selalu ada musuh dimanapun

dan aku segera berlari

sesampainya di tempatku,tanpa sabar aku membukanya dan menemukan adikku memeluk seseorang

 _"kai apa yang kau-"_

 _kata katanya terhenti ketika kai tiba - tiba melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan mata berair_

 _sedangkan seseorang yang memeluk kai terdiam tanpa membalik badannya_

 _"oppa..."_

 _jongin sudah bersiap untuk menghajar orang itu,tapi ketika ia menarik kerahnya dan membalik paksa orang itu_

 _gerakannya terhenti, kepalan tangannya mengambang di udara_

 _"kau..."_

 _sehun tersenyum,lalu tanpa berkata apapun memeluk jongin dengan erat_

 _ia sangat merindukan sahabat nya ini_

 _sedangkan jongin,ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum melepas pelukan sehun_

 _"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _TBC..._

 _aku lama update ya?_

 _lama banget?_

 _fast update? fast review hehe_

 _thanks buat :_

bubbleosh : ini lanjut,maaf lama

EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS: haha..tau aja kamu,emang suka fast and furious,tapi aku bikin agak beda kok..ini lanjut chingu

Minnie163: ada ini :-)

thiefhanie fha: makasih ya

ren chan: huwa...aku juga seneng kalo km seneng hehe

kimm bii: maaf ya,chap kemarin aku gak edit lagu,sekarang udah diedit kok...salam uke kai shipper


End file.
